


New Years Eve

by Oncer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oncer/pseuds/Oncer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Neverland. Emma decides that Killian needs to see the magical New Years fireworks, but he's not so keen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompt: Hook and emma in the bug driving off to see fireworks at new years

“Killian, are you ready?” yelled Emma from the kitchen, throwing a block of chocolate into her bag and tossing it over her shoulder.

“Yes, yes, I’m here,” grumbled the pirate, slowly coming into view. He was fiddling with his hook, clearly annoyed at having to go out for the night.

Emma rolled her eyes at him,

“Come on, it’ll be fun. Fireworks are always fun, I promise.”

He surveyed her from across the room, suddenly seductive and mysterious.

“Are you willing to make it up to me if it’s not fun?”

Emma sighed,

“Have some faith, Hook. I know you’re going to love this, but yes.”

“Yes what, love?” smirked Killian, slowly approaching the kitchen counter, his blue eyes greedily taking her in.

Emma raised her eyebrows as he leant against the counter, impossibly close, and pulled back her hair, exposing the skin of her neck.

“We are in a mood tonight, huh?”

“Swan…” he growled warningly in her ear, moving to softly kiss her jawline.

“How about, we just stay here tonight? This whole New Year’s Night thing seems a little… boring,” he whispered, meeting her eyes.

“New Year’s… Eve,” she mumbled.

Emma could feel herself wavering, could feel herself beginning to imagine having Killian all to herself for a night, no Henry in the next room, no phone calls at eleven for the Sheriff.

But then she thought of Henry and Neal and Regina waiting at the docks, and she knew that Hook and his desires would have to wait. And hers. She pushed Killian away and rushed to the door before she could change her mind.  
He looked at her, hurt, but she only rolled her eyes,

“Come on, buddy. We’ve got some fireworks to see," she said, trying to hide the fact that her breathing was a little hitched. She threw him his long black coat and pulled on her own red jacket, grabbing her scarf as she opened the door.

A few minutes later, she had, with much persuasion, managed to get Hook into her yellow bug.

“I still don’t understand, love. What on earth is wrong with walking? Last time I checked it was my hand that was gone, not my leg," grumbled Killian.

Emma smirked. She still enjoyed watching Killian stumble through life in the twenty-first century. It was more than slightly amusing. She took a left turn onto the Main Road and began to accelerate.

“The bug’s faster, and besides, you can wear whatever you want in the car. This way no-one stares at your hook or that ridiculous leather coat of yours.”  
“Come now, Swan. We both know you fantasize about my coat, and what’s under it.”

Emma smacked him on the shoulder, turning to glare at the cocky pirate. But Killian gave a shout and clutched his seat.

“Both hands on the wheel, Emma! I’m scared enough being in this bloody metal buggy thing as it is, I don’t need you being reckless!”

“I’m the sheriff here, I know what I’m doing.” Nonetheless, she gripped the steering wheel with both hands, desperately trying to hide the small smile that was creeping onto her face. Killian was quite possibly the bravest man she knew, but the idea of going over 60m/h reduced the dangerous pirate she had first met in the Enchanted Forest, to a scared and innocent young man, one whom she occasionally glimpsed.

“What are these fire things we are going to see?” asked Killian, trying to distract himself from the ghastly speed that they were flying at.

“Fireworks. And they’re like sparks, only in the sky. And at night.”  
Killian stared at her.  
“You’re telling me, that on a night where we could be at home on our own, for once, we’re instead driving in this insect to see some sparks in the sky?”

“Insect?”

“Do you much prefer the term 'bug'?” asked Killian anxiously, clearly worried that he had insulted her. "I just thought that, you know, well a bug is an insect and an insect a bug so..."

Emma laughed, rolling her eyes at his complete naivety.

“Bug is the type of car it is, Killian. You can’t really say that it’s an insect.”

He looked at her, completely lost.

“Look, fireworks are beautiful," said Emma, hoping to distract him so she wouldn't have to explain about the types of cars there were.

"Fireworks are what made me start my fairy tale obsession when I was a kid. The foster family I had when I was eight took me to see the New Years fireworks. I’ll never forget my first fireworks. They were so beautiful that I really thought they were magic.”

“What happened to the family?” asked Hook, surveying Emma and the way her hands at gripped the wheel a little tighter, how she had glared intensely at the road when she started talking about her past.

Emma forced a grim smile onto her face and looked over at Killian.

“The woman’s mother had a heart attack about a week after the that holiday. The couple went to America to be with her. They told me they’d come back for me, but they didn’t. I remember being so upset. My home with them was actually a home.”

Killian wanted nothing more than to wrap his Lost Girl into his arms and make her see that she had been found. But it would have to wait for a time when she wasn’t controlling the machine. He couldn't risk her life because he wanted a hug.

When they finally arrived, they could see that Henry was eagerly racing up and down the docks as Regina half-heartedly tried to stop his excitement. Neal waved lazily at them.

“Mom! Hook!” yelled Henry, bounding up to hug Emma, “I didn’t think you’d make it on time, it’s almost midnight!”

The five took their seats, Henry still trembling with excitement.

Finally, the countdown began, their voices echoing loudly over the cold water, bringing the docks to life. With a bang, the fireworks began, signally the New Year.

Neal cheered and ruffled Henry’s hair, and Regina grinned up at the stars, blissfully happy to be starting a new year, one where she could have a fresh start.

Killian grabbed Emma and stared directly at her, loving the way her eyes reflected the vibrant fireworks that soared in the night sky behind him.  
“Killian?”

“I just thought I’d let you know, love, that unless you ask me to, I’m not going to leave you. Ever. Not everyone you love leaves you.”

Emma looked up into Killian’s clear blue eyes, and seeing nothing but honesty and love there, her face broke into a smile as she wound her arms around her pirate.

“I believe you,” she said, truly meaning it.  
He grinned and kissed her, long and passionately. Eventually, he pulled back to whisper,

“You were right; about the fireworks. I love them, Emma. But I love you more. I hope you can forgive that.”

"As you wish."


End file.
